


Front Window

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Charlie wants to show Nicole just how happy he is with you...in the front window. ;)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 6





	Front Window

**Author's Note:**

> originally a request from tumblr.
> 
> enjoy!

Charlie was more than excited to move into a new house after the divorce was finalized, finally having enough money to buy the house that he wanted just outside of the city. It had been about two weeks since you moved in, boxes were still being unpacked but things were finally settling in. Charlie was of course stressed about the move but once it was all done, it’s like his mind took a huge sigh of relief and he finally relaxed.  
Even though he’s been a little grumpy and short with you this past week, he always made time for just the two of you to spend together. Most of the time, it consisted of takeout, wine, and sex, which you definitely weren’t complaining about. Sure, Charlie was 35, but he had the sexual libido of a 20 year old and you fucking loved it. He always wanted you, no matter what you looked like or where you were and that secretly made you feel good inside.  
You were currently sitting at the island with a cup of tea and your laptop when you heard Charlie’s heavy footfalls coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. You looked over at him and smiled as he approached you and gave you a kiss.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” He said before walking over to the coffee pot, where you’d already brewed him a fresh pot. He poured some into a mug before coming over to sit next to you, pulling you onto his lap and planting his lips on your neck to leave a bunch of small wet kisses on your flesh. You squirmed and giggled as he smiled against your skin.  
He nibbled a little bit before pulling away and leaning forward to grab his mug. “Nicole’s coming over this morning. Just some final divorce stuff, I hope you don’t mind. I know she’s been here a lot lately and I’m sorry but I promise it’ll all be over soon.”  
You looked at him and smiled. “Charlie, it’s okay, don’t apologize. I really don’t mind.”  
“I just feel bad because I know she doesn’t treat you very well because she doesn’t like that you’re younger than me and-”  
You bring a finger to his lips, silencing him. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Charlie.”  
His lips pushed up to meet yours in another kiss, this one a bit deeper before pulling away with a smack. “I love you so fucking much, have I told you that lately?”  
Giggling, you nuzzled your nose with his playfully. “Only a few times a day.”  
Your lips meet for one more quick kiss before you crawl off his lap and finish up the rest of your tea. “I’m gonna go take a shower before Nicole gets here.”  
Charlie smirked. “Care for some company?”  
You shook your head. “You didn’t have enough of me last night?”  
He licked his lips. “I can never have enough of you, Y/N.”  
You smiled and blew him a kiss before padding through the hall and up the steps to your bedroom.

\--

You felt no need to dress up for Nicole, so you just threw on your sleep shirt, technically it was Charlie’s but you wore it all the time, and went downstairs.  
Charlie had his face buried in a newspaper before looking up to see you in his shirt and only his shirt, sitting on the counter with your legs slightly open.  
He cleared his throat. “You gonna put something on under that, angel?”  
You bite your lip. “But then I’d miss out on my favorite activity: making Nicole hate me even more.”  
Charlie couldn’t help but laugh as he got up and walked over to you, standing right in between your legs before placing his hands on your thighs, slowly running them up and down your bare skin.  
“You’re a naughty little minx, you know that?”  
Your lips curl up into a devious smirk. “You wouldn’t have me any other way. Do you wanna hear what I thought about in the shower?”  
His eyes darkened and he leaned closer into you. “What did you think about?”  
“I thought about your cock, how good it feels inside of me and how badly I want it.”  
Charlie almost choked on the breath he’d just taken. “Oh fuck kitten…did you, uh, touch yourself while having these thoughts?”  
You bit your lip once more and shivered at his nickname for you. “No sir. I waited to get the real thing.”  
He growled and instantly took your lips in a needy and passionate kiss, arms wrapped around your rib cage pulling you closer to him.  
His lips came down to your neck and began sucking. “Such a needy little slut, aren’t you kitten? Can’t even wait until after Nicole’s visit to have my cock, filthy girl.”  
Suddenly, his teeth dug into the tender flesh of your neck and you yelped, hands wrapping in his hair. “Oh, Charlie!”  
He smirked and began licking his mark before biting down on another spot, causing you to yelp again and tug on his hair, earning you a deep growl from Charlie.  
“If you don’t care about how you look in front of Nicole, then I’m sure you won’t mind me leaving a few marks on your neck. Then she’ll know that you belong to me, that I’m the one who fucking owns your slutty cunt.”  
Your head fell back and your body flinched as he viciously continued his attack on your neck, leaving some kind of bruise or bite mark on practically every inch of your exposed skin.  
“Fuck, please, Charlie! Mark me, claim me as yours baby! I need you so fucking bad!”  
His darkened and lust-filled eyes met yours as he pulled away from your neck and grabbed you off the counter, carrying you over to one of the front windows and placing you down in front of it.  
After hearing the sound of unbuckling and garmets falling to the floor, Charlie’s husky voice spoke.  
“F-Fuck, pull up your shirt, show me how fucking wet you are. Show me how much your little cunt wants my cock, how fucking needy you are for it.” He began stroking himself, grunting softly as you reached around and pulled your shirt up to expose your bare bottom and glistening folds to him. He growled at the sight, approaching you from behind before bringing his fingers to drag through your slick, collecting it before pulling away. You turned around in time to see him suck the fingers into his mouth, groaning around them as he tasted your sweetness before pulling them out with a lewd pop.  
“Tastes so good, kitten, always so fucking good for me. Little whore’s so fucking wet already, so wet for my cock.” He moaned before lining himself up with your entrance, your eyes going wide at what he was about to do.  
“C-Charlie, Nicole…”  
He grabbed your neck and pulled you up against him until his mouth was next to your ear. “I don’t fucking care. I want to fuck you right against this glass so she can see how well you take my cock.”  
And with that, he let your neck go and pushed himself in all the way, groaning at the feeling of being inside you. Your hands spread out on the window to balance yourself as you moaned loudly, back arching and head falling back.  
“S-Shit Charlie, you sounded so fucking hot when you said that. Can’t wait for Nicole to see how good you fuck me. I want her to see how well I take your cock and your cum.”  
He growled and began pounding into you immediately knowing that, as hot as this whole thing is and as fun as it is to pretend, Nicole really can’t see you both like this.  
“Y-Yeah, let her fucking see what a good slut you are for me, how you beg for my cock and let me fill you with my cum. Fuck, you’re my little cumbucket, aren’t you? Just a tight little pussy for me to fuck and spill my cum into, huh?”  
You cried out as his large hands grabbed your hips and began rocking you back and forth in time with his thrusts. “I’m your cumbucket Charlie! I love getting fucked by your cock and I love taking all of your cum in me! P-Please baby, please fill me with your cum, I need it so badly!”  
A guttural moan came from behind you as his hips moved faster, thrusts becoming more desperate as he nears orgasm. “Fucking whore, letting me fuck her filthy little cunt right in the front window where anyone could walk by and see her taking my cock so well.”  
You let out a whimper and he chuckled darkly. “Oh, do you like that little girl? You like the thought of someone walking by and seeing you getting fucked by my big cock? I bet you want someone to come by and see you, don’t you kitten? Little fucking minx wants an audience, so badly wants people to see her being a whore for my cock. You want everyone to know what a good little whore you are, oh fuck! T-Touch yourself kitten, make yourself cum around my cock. Fuck, I’m getting really close.”  
One of your hands that was currently smearing the formerly-cleaned glass of the window came down and began rubbing your clit, the sensitive nub begging for attention. Your back arched and you moaned loudly at the friction, bringing you right up to the edge of release.  
“Charlie, oh fuck, Charlie! I’m gonna cum around you cock, coat you in my juices like a good girl. P-Please, fuck me harder and make me cum on your cock, please baby I need it so bad!”  
He roared and his hips furiously bucked into you, abandoning their previous rhythm in favor of a sloppy and vigorous thrusting pace. With a few more touches and pinches on your clit, you soared over the edge and into your orgasm, crying out with pleasure as you spilled onto him.  
“Yes Charlie! I’m coming, oh fuck! You fuck me so good Charlie, I can’t last long wrapped around your cock. So fucking good baby, always feels so fucking good inside me.”  
He grunted loudly as his hips continued their sloppy rhythm before stuttering. “Oh fuck, Y/N! Fuck kitten, are you ready to take my cum? Ready to take all my cum in your tight little pussy like a good whore?”  
You cried out, “Yes, Charlie, please! Fuck, I’m so ready for your cum baby, please put it in me!”  
That was all it took to send Charlie over the edge, growling loudly as he spilled his release inside of you, hips continuing to thrust up into you to make sure every single drop went inside of you. For a moment, you swore you could taste it in the back of your throat but that feel subsided as you steadied your breathing and enjoyed your post-orgasmic bliss.  
Meanwhile, Charlie was still inside you, softening steadily as he caught his breath. He pulled out after a little bit, looking down to admire your combined release leaking out of your entrance before pulling his pants back on and straightening himself out. Your legs were shaking as you stood up and turned around, looking at Charlie with a big grin on your face.  
He smirked and came up to you, grabbing your ass and pulling you in for a kiss. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and you both jumped, quickly looking at each other with wide eyes.  
“Fuck, I’ve gotta go change.” You whisper-screamed and he looked down at you.  
“You look fine.” He said.  
Gesturing to him in a downward direction, you said, “Charlie, your cum is leaking down my thighs right now. I’m not going to be caught by your ex-wife with your fucking cum dripping down my legs. Damn baby, why do you always have to cum so fucking much?”  
He blushed and chuckled softly before pouting. “But you always look so sexy with my cum all over you, running down your body…”  
You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help but laugh at his childish antics. Men.  
“Just go answer the door and maybe I’ll let you cum all over me later.”  
His ears perked up at that one as he grinned ear-to-ear before turning around to walk to the door. You took one last look at him before rushing upstairs to change and clean up.


End file.
